epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrohydra
Pyrohydra is the next to last boss in . The boss consists of the three dragon heads Abyss, Blaze and Czars. They are all weak and strong to different elements, but a resistance to fire is shared though the three. Their stats are: Abyss: *Weaknesses- holy, thunder. *Resistances- dark, fire, poison. Blaze: *Weaknesses- water, ice, wind. *Resistances- fire, bomb. Czars: *Weaknesses- dark, earth. *Resistances- holy, fire. Attacks Abyss: *Bites a player. (stops using this when under 50% HP) *Hits a player with its horns. (ditto) *Casts Death, potentially instantly killing a player. *Casts The Dead, hitting the whole party with poison damage. *Casts Poisoncloud, massively poisons a single player. *Shoots a dark blast out of its mouth, hitting all players, and possibly dooming them. *When a head dies, buffs Magic and Magic Defence by 70%. *When the first head dies, attack and magic attack increase permenantly by 50% (150% total). *When the second head dies, attack and magic attack increase permenantly by 100% ( 300% total). Evade also increases by 50%. *When both other heads die, it summons Swift Crows, Dark Clays, Skull Ghosts and Holy Eyes. Blaze: *Bites a player. (stops using this when under 50% HP) *Hits a player with its horns. *Breathes smog, lowering the target's accuracy. *Breathes fire onto a single target. *Breathes fire onto the whole party. *Hits the party with a massive fire ball. *Casts Hot Ash, hitting both sides with fire (healing the foes). *Casts Hellfire, hitting a single player. *When a head dies, buffs Attack and Defence by 70%. *When the first head dies, attack and magic attack increase permenantly by 50% (150% total). *When the second head dies, attack and magic attack increase permenantly by 100% ( 300% total). Evade also increases by 50%. *When both other heads die, it summons Red Clays, Drill Bots, Eyeballs and Fire Bits. Czars: *Bites a player. (stops using this when under 50% HP) *Hits a player with its horns. *Buffs all heads with 30% Attack and Defence, heals 20,000 HP. *Buffs all heads with 30% Magic and Magic Defence, and gives Regen status. *Hits all players with a holy blast, which may Dispel them. *Casts Thunderstorm. *Casts Icestorm. *Casts Firestorm. *When a head dies, buffs Evade and Accuracy by 70%. *When the first head dies, attack and magic attack increase permenantly by 50% (150% total). *When the second head dies, attack and magic attack increase permenantly by 100% ( 300% total). Evade also increases by 50%. *When both other heads die, it summons Light Clays, Ancient Eyes, and Mage Birds. Equipment Matt: You'll mainly be using magic, but try to max out his dark resistance. Hat: Officer's Hat, Viking's Helmet Body: Officer's Coat, Ninja Cloak Sword: Sol Spear, Heaven's Gate, Soul Eater, Rune Blade Natalie: You want good elemental resistance in general, but esspecially for fire, holy, and dark. Use a strong staff, but try to go towards holy or dark element. Hat: Red Flower, Pope Hat Body: Flame Resistant Clothe, Pope Dress, Ninja Skirt Staff: Flameheart, Seraphim Lance: Hat: Officer's Hat Body: Officer's Coat, Ninja Cloak Gun: Red Vulcan, Ark Angel, Chainsaw, Shadow Blaster Strategy To start off, use any limit breaks at your disposal (Black Hole works well here) on Czar because of his healing abilities. After this, Czar will most likly cast Regen on the enemy's party. Counter this by canceling the enemy's buff, and send down the hurt with Fright, Pulse, and Darkblast, as well as a affecting him with Poison, until Czar has fallen. Another tactic that works is stacking up on Dark Runes, equipping Natalie with the staff that buffs Doomsday and having her cast it on every turn she can, which heavily damages Czar and does a good deal of damage to Blaze as well. Once Czar is dead, your attacks can go either way. Blaze will be less of a bother as Abyss can cause doom and death, but Blaze has a weak healing attack that hurts your party and heals the enemy's at the same time. Note that while it's easier to build up resistance to Dark, Abyss uses a lot of attacks with no Dark property as well. Don't try poison on either of the two remaining foes as Blaze is immune, and Abyss absorbs (and you'll be forced to deal with him regenerating). Use Seiken, Judgement, Plasmacross, and Genesis if the battle lasts that long on Abyss. Use Iceberg, Iceshard, Shockwave, and Powermetal if your party needs healing on Blaze.﻿ Category:Foes Category:EBF 3